Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a seed meter transfer and storage apparatus and more particularly to one which preserves the brushes which can otherwise be easily damaged.
2. Background Art
Planters such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,766 to Deckler are in common usage. The seed meter shown in the Deckler patent, which is incorporated herein by reference, very similar in shape and dimension to a seed meter also manufactured by Deere and Company. So the present invention in the preferred embodiment is directed primarily to a seed meter for these two manufacturers, although it is adaptable to other planter units.
A problem encountered by many farmers and other large corn and soybean producers is the storage and transfer of the seed meters such as the seed meter (22) shown in the Deckler patent. When the planter is used for one of soybean planting or corn planting and then it is decided to switch to planting the other crop, there is no good way to store the seed meters. So, for example, if a farmer is planting corn, then the unit (22) would be of a type designed primarily for corn and would be on the planter as shown in FIG. 1 of the Deckler patent. When the farmer wants to plant soybeans, a seed meter (22) of a different interior-type but having the same exterior shape would need to be substituted for each one of the corn seed meters (22). So when the corn seed meters are taken off of the planter, it is common for the farmer to merely pile them in the corner of a machine shed or perhaps put them in cardboard boxes or the like on a floor of a machine shed.
The Operations Manual for these planters explains that it is important to take good care of these seed meters because the brushes (65) are very fragile; and, if they become damaged, the seed meter will not work properly. At the time that the seed meters are stored on the floor or in a cardboard box they can easily be damaged by having the brushes become distorted from their normal shape. These brushes are also a target of rodents, such as mice and rats.
This problem is exacerbated from one season to the next when both the soybean seed meters and the corn seed meters are off of the planter and stored on the floor, for example, of a machine shed.
Accordingly it will be appreciate that there is a need for a better way to store and transfer seed meters.
The present invention relates to a seed meter transfer and storage apparatus for storing seed meters of a type that are used, for example, on a corn or soybean planter. The apparatus includes a frame with a plurality of upwardly extending members operatively attached thereto. Each of the members are spaced a predetermined distance from each adjacent member and a slot is disposed at the top of each member for receiving a flange which is on each side of the seed meter. This allows one seed meter to be stored between each adjacent member, i.e., between a pair of adjacent members.
An object of the present invention is to provide a seed meter transfer and storage apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a seed meter transfer and storage apparatus for the purpose of preserving the brushes on seed meters.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a seed meter transfer and storage apparatus which can be used during the season to help store and transfer a corn seed meter when it is desired to use soybean meters or the like, or vice versa. It is also useful for storing both corn seed meters and soybean seed meters between growing seasons.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.